Home
by Kit's-Kraddle 1k
Summary: Sorry for the lame title. Will change it if I think of a better one later.  This fic kind of sticks to the main story of Soul Eater, might throw in a special occasions for funsies.  Anyways enjoy, thanks for giving me a read-over.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all for reading my fic, please bare with me I know I tend to rarely finish what I start but i'm really getting into this fic so hopefully I can bite the bullet and make it through! Wish me luck, hope you enjoy, please comment, shutting up.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not trying to take these characters and say I created them. I do not own Soul Eater or Stein and Marie.

* * *

Haunted

"Hello?" Marie asked, tentatively. She had just pushed the already ajar front door open even more. It surrendered a low creak that sounded as if the metal frame was attempting to tear itself from the walls. Pulling a luggage bag behind her, Marie cautiously entered the abode.

It was dark.

Everything was cast in shadow.

As her eyes adjusted, identifying the eerie outlines of furniture jutting from each wall. She was suddenly aware of the pale light seeping out from underneath a doorway in the hall. Marie carefully set her bag down and lightly made her way over towards the glow which caught her eye, finding another door left open slightly.

"Stein?" she asked, as she reached out for the door. Peering inside she saw the scientist staring into a monitor. The screen was black except for the tiny and blinking green bar in the upper left hand corner, waiting for him to type.

As Marie was about to call out her friend's name once more, the scientist spoke.

"You've arrived."

Marie stood where she was feeling very small and trapped within the sterile room. Stein spun in his seat, the chair rotating one hundred and eighty degrees to face Marie. He glanced to Marie's bag.

"Is that all you packed?" he inquired. Marie looked down at her own bag before returning her gaze to Stein.

Marie hadn't seen Stein for several years, not since she first left the academy to go overseas and take up her position as the Oceanic Deathscythe.

Overall he looked the same, just more mature, maybe with more self-discipline.

Yet there was something different about her former schoolmate. Before he seemed dangerous, unpredictable, and unstable; now it was as if those traits were simply subdued, hiding, which might have made her a little cautious.

Stein lit himself a cigarette and looked to Marie expectantly. He was waiting for her response.

"Oh," began Marie, looking at the bag once more, she smiled to Stein waving a hand as if saying 'It's nothing.' "Yes, this is all."

Stein nodded mutely. He spun back around so his back was facing Marie once more. He grabbed the desk with one hand and pushed off with enough force to send him speeding towards the woman. He shifted back to facing Marie mid-spin and using his feet stopped less than a foot away from her. Marie struck out at the scientist instinctively, punching him in the face with enough force to knock him and his chair over.

"Don't do that!" Marie shouted, "I thought you were going to crash into me!" Suddenly Marie realized what she had done as she stared down at Stein, "Sorry…" she said quietly. Stein gathered himself, rising from the floor,

"I see you haven't changed, I'm sure Joe's gotten used to your temper though." Stein said straightening his jacket and picking his cigarette up off the floor. Marie was surprised Stein had brought Joe up. It was a bit like rubbing salt in a wound. Marie had had a crush on Stein back in school but she was worried what everyone would say if they knew, so she had only told Asuza. Plus Stein hadn't shown any emotion of that sort for anyone, and never any interest in Marie so she had dated Joe and they both left the academy together.

"Oh, yes, I suppose he would…" then she realized the context of the statement and rebutted, "What temper? I'm not any more hot-headed than anyone else! It's not very lady-like…" Marie picked up her bag and walked out of the lab, nose up. Stein followed, standing tall and taking up what felt like most of the room in the house. Stein grabbed the bag from Marie. She let go and watched him veer to the right.

"I'll show you the bedroom." Stein said. Marie followed Stein up a small flight of steps lit dimly by ivory candles, stitches winding round their waxy lengths.

Stein was wise not to pursue Marie's denial, after all he knew all about denial and how it was better left alone then poked and prodded like a dangerous animal. He grabbed one of the candles by its metal base and made his way along the upstairs hallway.

The pair of feet echoed rhythmically reverberating against and through each other along the shallow corridor. Stein stopped only to open the bedroom door, turning the bolt-shaped handle as he pushed against the wooden boards. Again, the door surrendered a creak and Marie followed the scientist through the opening. Once inside she looked around the quaint room. There was a coat rack, a dresser, a lamp, and a bed, that looked to be king size. Marie wondered for the first time upon her arrival if she would be sleeping alone.

"This is my bed." Stein spoke, answering her thoughts. "You can use it when I'm not sleeping. I stay up most the night so I'll just stay up a little later until you've slept."

Confused by this gesture Marie asked,

"Are you sure? I could sleep on the couch or something."

"No." He pulled discarded his cigarette butt into the waste basket by the door. Marie could see the last of it burning itself out in the metal trash can. Glowing briefly it smoked and faded to black. Stein took a few steps towards the opposing wall and added, "If it comes to the point where I need rest and you happen to be asleep I can occupy the couch."

Stein pulled out another cigarette, lighting it. He walked over to the curtains and drew them back revealing a small widow's watch. He pulled open the glass doors and exhaled. A cloud of smoke billowed up and from the scientist. Ashes were collected by the wind and flew up and over the town, chasing the setting sun.

Marie stepped past Stein and the smoke to see the view,

"It's beautiful…" she breathed viewing the setting sun which drowsily cast orange and pink shadows over the town. Stein didn't say anything he simply turned away from the view and headed back towards the hallway. Marie pulled away from the beautiful gaze, she shut the glass doors and followed her host.

"Er, wait!" she peered in the hallway to see Stein about to descend the stairs. He turned,

"Thank you for letting me stay here. It's nice, getting to see you again."

Stein stared at her for a moment, just as Marie began feeling an embarrassed hue color her cheeks Stein replied quietly,

"Of course." she knew the Shinigami had ordered her to keep an eye on Stein, but did Stein know that? She timidly followed Stein downstairs he turned around, giving her a look saying, 'Is there something else?'

Marie froze, her embarrassment returning as quickly as it had arrived,

"Oh um… Did you want me to make you anything? Maybe coffee, or dinner, something?"

"Coffee." he replied. He pointed to some dirty measuring tools next to the sink. The kitchen was open faced to the living room where they now stood. "You can use those. There's a Bunsen burner next to the timer." he turned again and proceeded to his lab.

Marie stood by herself watching Stein walk away. She sighed, sulking. _I'm obviously a burden, maybe I should go see if I can stay with that womanizer Spirit? He at least won't mind my company._ She turned and headed for the stairs and up to the room where her bag was. She could just tell Shinigami that Stein was suspicious of her monitoring him. She grabbed the handles of her bag and pulled it out into the hallway, dragging it behind her, as she was about to descend the stairs she saw Stein coming up them with a bag of coffee.

The two stopped, staring at each other.

Stein was the first to break the silence,

"You're not going to make coffee?"

Marie fumbled, letting the bag drop as she said,

"Oh, well, I can! I just thought since you don't want me here I should go."

Stein furrowed his brows momentarily before replying,

"I never said that." He took a few steps up the stairs so he now stood before Marie. Marie stared up at the man towering over her. Before he could get punched again Stein added,

"I…" Stein seemed to be searching for the right words. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Marie, hugging her. Shocked, Marie returned the hug, blushing prominently.

"I'm glad you're here." Stein said finally. "I know I have difficulty with social situations, and in showing my emotions but I am… glad."

Marie smiled, trying to will her cheeks to normal.

"It's alright. Me too." she took the bag of coffee from Stein and added, "I'll go and make that coffee now." Marie bounced down the stairs past Stein and into the kitchen, glad she was wanted after all.

Stein now stood by himself in the hallway. He looked down at Marie's bag and decided to bring it back into the bedroom. Carrying the heavy luggage with ease, Stein set the luggage down before the dresser. He noticed the corner of a shirt had been trapped in the zipping process. Stein knelt down, unzipping the bag to free the piece of fabric. Suddenly pieces of lingerie leapt out of the bag as if spring loaded; a slip here, a bra there, a multitude of thongs, one of which landed on the scientist's shoulder. Stein put away the articles without hesitation, thinking nothing of handling the garments. But he still put them away as quickly as he could muster; picking up the pieces of coarsely laced, sheer and silky fabrics promptly. The only thing he was worried about was being caught by Marie and getting punched for being a pervert.

Marie could see patterns forming as the coffee swirled, like thick roasted mud. The smell reminded her of the islands. She smiled at the thought of the small villages and close neighbors; of the dark-skinned people with their unique languages, one big family. She remembered the goats and chickens running around through the towns. The little donkeys that worked so diligently in the hot weather would till the rich volcanic soil in the fields along the mountains.

And as she brought a small beaker of the liquid up to her lips to test its rich flavor, she remembered the last time she had tasted coffee. It had been on Joe's lips…

She missed him, but she would not admit to it. Not to Stein. Besides she was sure the man already knew. Stein was the most perceptive person she knew of and yet thinking about it made her sigh.

Maybe she wasn't ready for Shibusen or Stein after all.

With a heavy heart Marie carried the coffee towards the hallway, the old floorboards creaking heavily with her burdens. As she came into the hallway she paused, looking from Stein's lab door to the stairs and back. It appeared the scientist had never followed her downstairs. Marie wrinkled her nose in a stubborn manner, finding the task of bringing the coffee to Stein, who was all the way up stairs, a bit tedious. Still, she supposed she owed him for his courtesy. She allowed a small smile to surface as she ascended the stairs. She recalled Stein as always being a quiet boy in school, keeping to or sitting by himself, except when Spirit attempted to include him. He had been such an awkward child, with his large glasses and fresh stitches, most of the children were scared of him. Marie admitted she herself was too when she first saw him. But as she observed him from across the playground, or classroom, she grew fascinated with the boy who seemed in a world entirely of his own.

Which is why Marie was so surprised that Stein was now welcoming her into his own private life. A playful expression crept its way across Marie's features as she reached the top of the stairs. As far as she knew Stein had probably never let anyone closer to him than Spirit. Spirit never actually lived with Stein either, so this must mean Marie was able to learn more about the man than anyone ever had before. Feeling suddenly very mischievous Marie slunk her way down the hall, her white high-heeled boots barely resonating across the wooden planks. Coffee still in hand, Marie approached the doorway of the bedroom. She leaned from around the corner of the doorframe, peering into the room, lips pursed in anticipation. Her eyes widened at the site before her.

Stein was kneeling in front of her bag folding her lingerie. He neatly stacked the pieces of private clothing on top of each other, placing one item after the other back into the bag.

"Stein!" shouted Marie, in outrage and shock.

The man looked up from where he knelt, his silver strands of hair blocking parts of his vision, making him look very child-like,

"…Hi, Marie." came the blatant response.


	2. Chapter 2

.Chapter 2-The Odd Couple

Marie's eyelids fluttered open and the day had begun. She woke with a start at the sight of Stein standing over her. She pulled the blanket up swiftly to cover her chest, hiding her low-cut night shirt. Stein lifted up a beaker appearing insignificant to his large, calloused hands.

"We're out of coffee." he said. The scientist stood like a hungry pet waiting for its master to fill its bowl. Marie rubbed her eyes looking down to the cylinder then up to the man's unchanging expression. She sighed.

"Sorry, you probably wanted to sleep by now. I guess I was tired from travelling."

Stein surrendered a meek shrug,

"I had work."

Marie took the beaker and shook her head at the man's response.

"Well, I'll make coffee, but I'll make it when you wake up."

Stein frowned, looking at the instrument in his palms.

"I'm not tired."

Marie mussed with her hair, which she was sure looked horrid, and found her eye-patch that she had set on the night stand before she went to bed.

"That's fine. I still stand by what I said. When you sleep, I'll make coffee."

Stein looked at the place where Marie had been laying. The outline of her small frame was still imprinted into the mattress and sheets.

"What if I lie in the bed?" Stein looked from the bed to Marie, who was finishing with adjusting her eye-patch. Marie smiled at the him,

"That would be a start."

The man took off his shoes and jacket, hanging the lab coat over the back of a nearby chair. He then climbed into the bed in his maroon and gray shirt, and dark pants. He pulled the covers up over his chest, kicked the blankets a bit until his long legs were covered properly, before settling down. Marie furrowed her brow,

"What about your glasses?"

Stein replied, his voice fairly deep,

"I don't plan on sleeping yet."

Marie walked over to the man and removed the large wire-rimmed frames.

"You have to at least try."

No longer impassive but possibly growing annoyed, Stein reached up to the bridge of his nose massaging the inner corners of his eyes now that the glasses were removed.

"I'm not fatigued. When I am, I will sleep."

Marie eyed the man skeptically. He looked different without his glasses. She was able to follow the full stretch of scar across his face, eighteen stitches. She couldn't imagine how one could stitch their own face. She wondered if Stein had been the one to do it.

"You seem exhausted to me. Work can wait, it's not going anywhere without you."

Stein remained silent seeming to muse over the thought. He seemed to resign from the debate, staring straight towards the door as he replied,

"There is always work to be done."  
Marie began to exit the room waving a hand over her shoulder at the man in the bed,

"And coffee to make too, apparently, have a nice rest!" She shut the door behind her, waiting for the 'click' to resonate through the wood paneling.

Marie stood still for a moment looking at the empty glassware in her hand. She could see pale circles where the coffee had attempted to stain rings into the glass. According to the lines intended for measurement, the rings became less frequent as they reached the bottom of the glass. This most likely indicated that as it became later and later, and the liquid losing its heat as well as Stein his stamina, the coffee was consumed more frequently.

Now though the cup was bone dry suggesting the scientist had been running on low caffeine for quite a while. Nevertheless Stein could be heard amongst the rustle of sheets, fidgeting stubbornly. Marie smiled to herself. And to prove to the scientist she would win this round, she headed through the next door in the hallway, which was the bathroom, to take a shower.

Nearly an hour later, Marie stepped out of the shower emerging into the steam laden air of the bathroom. She released a sigh of relief. She was very grateful Stein had a healthy supply of hot water unlike the islands where hot water was not only hard to come by but often faulty. She grabbed a towel which, of course, was stitched together like all of Stein's other décor. She rubbed the soft fibers over her damp skin which still held a blush from the invigorating shower.

Glancing at herself in the mirror momentarily, she was almost dry enough to change into a fresh set of clothes. Marie watched the eyes of her reflection widen as she remembered her bag was in the room with Stein. The woman hesitated before wrapping a towel around her petite form. She hoped Stein had fallen asleep. She crept into the hallway which was a freezing comparison to her warm little sauna. She shivered, slinking over to the bedroom door. Carefully, she twisted the doorknob and peeked inside the room. She was relieved to see that Stein seemed to have fallen asleep; his steady breathing in rhythm with the rising and falling of his chest. Marie managed to make it to her bag where she began throwing the contents out and to either side of her. Stein had rearranged everything it seemed. Yet as she reached the bottom of the bag she realized she had only packed the one skirt and blouse she had worn the day before. She glared at the luggage,

"How can panties take up so much room?"

Needless to say the woman grabbed a clean set of undergarments as well as her bathroom accessories and made her way back into the bathroom.

Stein stirred to the sound of his front door slamming shut. Startled, the man quickly shoved the covers off of himself. Finding his glasses Stein slipped them on stealthily, keeping his eyes fixated on the bedroom door, he listened. It sounded as though whoever it was they were walking rather leisurely through his house. He could hear some sort of bag being set down on the counter. As Stein continued to listen he saw Marie's luggage as well as her undergarments, again, all over the floor. His expression relaxed as he realized it must have been her downstairs.

He slipped on his jacket and shoes, judging the articles on his floor. Last time he had tried to put them away Marie had caught him and nearly punched him. If he was caught again the odds of her punching him this time would be increased exponentially; that and he might be categorized as a pervert. As much as Spirit was his friend he preferred not to be grouped with Deathscythe for such reasons. The man stepped over the articles of clothing and made his way into the hallway. He checked his watch to see what time it was, he had already slept for six hours, it was nearly three in the afternoon. He had wasted a lot of time sleeping and there was still the experiment he was undergoing downstairs in his lab. As he stepped down onto the landing Marie appeared from around the corner before him, obviously anticipating him.

"I ran out and picked up some groceries." she bustled back into the kitchen. Stein's gaze followed her. Suddenly at the thought of the kitchen, his stomach contracted, gurgling for food. Placing a hand on his stomach, and realizing he had skipped dinner and breakfast, the scientist headed into the kitchen following the bubbly woman.

Stein was surprised to see six bags of groceries. He thought he had restocked all necessary provisions as well as some extra for Marie's stay.

"I'm sure the grocer will be happy you're back in town." Stein remarked, instinctively reaching for his lighter in his pants pocket. Stein realized he had left it in the lab. Mentally scolding himself for his carelessness, he took a few impatient strides into the kitchen. As he opened one of the kitchen drawers where he had some emergency candles, and not so many emergency matches, he retrieved a match and struck it on the nearby wall, lighting the cigarette he had pulled out of his jacket pocket. As he lit up he heard Marie reply,

"Well, all you had was rice, milk, and preserved foods!"

Stein took a drag and exhaled, waving a hand before him to help dissipate the smoke.

"I don't cook often. Usually I eat out. I only thought to pick up milk because you would be staying here." He said between drags, continuing to observe Marie as she put away the groceries. He frowned at the disorganized manner she put the items away.

"Why don't I put away the groceries? That way you can start cooking."

Marie turned from her chore of attempting to put a stalk of celery on the top shelf of the pantry,

"I wasn't planning on cooking anything…I thought we could go out somewhere to eat."

As if in response, Stein's stomach growled with displeasure. Marie seemed to have heard the hunger pangs of the scientist as she added,

"If that's okay with you? You can still help me put away groceries so we can leave faster."

Stein nodded slightly in silent approval as he collected a bag of groceries as well as the celery from the top shelf.

"We should organize any produce into the ice box, it will last longer."

Marie seemed confused as she turned to Stein,

"Ice box? That's a rather old term, why do you," Marie stopped herself as she could see Stein checking on the large block of ice at the base of the 'ice box'. Marie's eyebrow twitched,

"You really do have one."


	3. Chapter 3

The soft sound of a cheerful melody was just barely audible beneath the chatter of the café customers. Marie sat at the small French-themed table, her feet folded over and tucked beneath her chair. She wore a content grin, sipping her afternoon tea, happy to be back in Death City.

Stein sat across from the Deathscythe, leaning back casually in his chair. The man flicked his cigarette very cool-ly, his attention turning to the nameless waitress who arrived with his food.

"Here you are, Sir. Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked hospitably.

"No. Thank you." Stein replied, dismissing the woman. Marie had eaten prior to running out for groceries and so had only split a meager appetizer of bread and cheese with the scientist. As Stein pulled out a scalpel, its blade seeming longer than usual, he carved into the meal as he asked,

"So, do you enjoy being stationed at the Oceania post?" Stein raised his eyes to the woman, taking a bite of his lunch. The scientist was eating a rather thin, lean slab of steak. The meat seeped bloody juices from beneath its medium rare form as Stein continued to dissect his meal.

Marie looked a little feint-hearted as she replied,

"Oh, yes. It's like being paid to be on vacation." she chimed averting her eyes from the man's meal. She added, "There's hardly any sign of witches down there, aside from the occasional hoodoo fanatics." Her cheerful demeanor sulked down into a longing state as she rested her elbows on the table, her chin falling to rest on her palms, "I thought because there's nothing happening down there I'd be able to find a man. But as usual I can't seem to find any takers."

Stein paused eating long enough to give her a skeptical look,

"What happened with Joe?" Stein automatically regretted his inquiry as it appeared to be a code to set Marie off like some sort of explosive sprinkler.

"We broke up!" she bawled loudly, drawing the attention of nearby customers and waiters. Stein winced, looking around embarrassed for the attention she was drawing.

"I, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said awkwardly, debating whether to try to quickly finish his steak or leave the bill and run. He was starting to rise to flag down their waitress, who was already focused on their table, when Marie latched onto the arm he was about to wave.

"You…you think I'm attractive, right Stein?" Marie blubbered, looking up into the scientist's gaze. Stein could feel his pulse quicken at being put on the spot,

"I… you have many attractive qualities. I have always thought of you as my partner." he said, feeling as though he were trying to perform a tango with the woman on eggshells. Marie's eyes widened and Stein prepared himself for impact. Instead Marie reached for a napkin and blew her nose, trying to regain her composure,

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that. Thank you." She looked with disappointment at the napkin's poor quality. Stein reached into his jacket and removed a stitched handkerchief.

"Here." He offered. Marie smiled again, retrieving the patched piece of cloth and dabbing her visible eye, she tucked the corner of the cloth up underneath her eye patch to soak up the remaining tears and moisture.

"Thank you." she said again. The waitress approached now that the tempest had settled,

"Y-your check, Sir. Shall I put it on your tab?"

Stein opened the black leather folder enough to glance the price. He nodded,

"Yes, that is all."

He looked to Marie who was obviously embarrassed from outburst. He added,

"Mm, actually, I am feeling in the mood for desert today. I'll have a sundae, as well as two extra bowls and spoons."

The waitress bowed away from the table to leave the meister and weapon. Stein put his cigarette out in the ash tray and removed his glasses. He went to reach for his handkerchief to clean the lenses when he realized Marie still had it. He hesitated before using the cuff of his sleeve instead. As he cleaned the glass he commented,

"I thought now would be a good time to talk about the upcoming mission we're being assigned."

Marie's brows furrowed,

"Should we be discussing that here?" she inquired. Stein replied,

"I just want to go over some basics, nothing too detailed." he returned his glasses to the bridge of his nose and continued, "I'm guiding some of the students, that Shinigami says show more promise, about Soul Resonance."

Marie nodded,  
"That's good, how are they doing?"

Stein feted his pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket,

"Fine, I suppose, though the only one to have gotten it so far is Death the Kidd, Shinigami-sama's son." He lit his cigarette, inhaling deeply as Marie made a surprised face,

"He's in the academy? How old is he?"

"He's fourteen, a year younger than Maka."

"Maka…? Oh! Spirit's daughter! She's really that old already?" Marie smiled,

Stein nodded,

"Yes. Maka has partnered with the Evans' younger son, Soul Eater."

Marie tapped her chin,  
"Oh…How old is he again?"

Stein could feel himself growing sympathetic for the woman,

"Same as Maka, he's also fifteen. Probably a few months older, though I'm not sure the roster doesn't give me that much information." Stein pushed the frames of his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. If it were up to him, the roster should display a profile of the students, all details from age, eye color, birth date, and updated information on their weight and height. He had made chart of his own showing their growth over the semester which was for Shinigami's records. Stein cranked his bolt and, as if on cue, the waitress arrived with the sundae. She placed a bowl and spoon in front of either adult. Marie leaned around the sundae to view Stein,

"I thought you didn't like sweets much?"

Stein shrugged,

"I don't but I'll indulge on occasion."

He scooped the stop of the sundae, covered in oozing fudge and a few cherries into a bowl and pushed it towards Marie. He then acquired a single scoop of mint chip ice cream towards the base of the sundae for his own bowl.

Marie seemed to be about to inquire about his relatively empty bowl when a familiar face called out,

"Oi! Marie!"

Marie turned towards the voice, a large spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, to see their old friend,

"Spirit!" she sincerely sounded thrilled but the mood soon turned cold as Spirit froze where he stood, just a few feet away from the two, in the middle of the street. The man looked bored, arms at his side, face holding almost no expression. Marie matched the man's stance, but broke the silence as she said,

"Spirit…can I help you?"

The red-haired man continued to stare at the woman's breasts.

"You have ice cream on your chest."

Stein looked from Spirit, who he swore was coming down with a bloody nose, to Marie's voluptuous curves.

It was true. Resting neatly on the top of Marie's right breast was a small piece of vanilla ice cream, speckled with chocolate specks. The pause lasted long enough for the ice cream to start melting, sliding down into the abyss of cleavage. Instead of being embarrassed as she had earlier, Marie fell into a fit of what she was known best for, pulverizing. Her armed transformed into a mighty mallet and she swung for the death scythe before her. Her hammer hit the man in the side of the head full force. Stein winced at the thought of busted teeth and fractured jaw bones as Spirit tumbled head over heels through the air, flying away so far he just looked like a bird flying over Death City, a very perverted lecherous sort of bird.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Reminiscent

Stein stood stiffly before the ruckus of the classroom. He checked the clock which resembled Shinigami's mask with the hands sticking out oddly from the center "nose" circle. Marie was supposed to have joined him for today's demonstration. He was debating calling for Spirit, though Maka would probably never forgive him. Stein didn't particularly care what the students thought of him. His job was to be sure the students learned what they needed to in order to become successful meisters and weapons, not to start some club.

Many of the students were laughing, it looked as though most of them were laughing at something Chrona said or did. As the child cowered away either embarrassed or fearful, Maka moved to the student quickly ready to comfort. Soul was smirking still, suppressing his laughter for his partner's sake. Kid sat towards the back of the class inspecting some sort of old tome, either from home or the library. Liz sat beside him, looking over occasionally to view the contents of the book. Patty, Liz's younger sister was laughing cruelly with some of the other students taunting Chrona. Tsubaki looked worriedly at the door, no doubt wondering how Black*Star was fairing.

"Four hundred and fifty-two… four hundred and fifty three…" Black*Star grit his teeth, pushing himself to train harder. He was currently doing vertical, single handed push-ups. He could feel his strained limb shaking with tension causing the puddle of sweat beneath him to send ripples out across its surface. He could hear someone approaching behind him. He paused his exercise, looking behind him, so he was performing a one-handed handstand. There was the upside down image of a woman, blonde hair, black shirt and skirt with some yellow design on it. She had an eye-patch which Black*Star thought was cool. It was a good indication she'd been through some or at least one tough battle. He pushed himself up and onto his feet to greet her,

"Hey! Nice to meet ya! I'm Black*Star! The number one meister who will surpass god!" Black*Star flashed her a huge grin and a thumbs up. The woman seemed shocked by his introduction,

"Oh… Hi, I'm Marie."

"…That's it?" Black*Star asked, not impressed at all. Marie sighed, before striking a "sailor" pose, a gust of wind and light swooshed from behind her as she declared,

"I, Marie Mjolnir, stand before you the Deathscythe of the Oceania region!"

There was a moment as the two stood there. Finally Black*Star broke the silence,

"That's all?"

Marie's eye widened which quickly turned into a heated glare,

"Why you little!"

If Stein thought the classroom was noisy before it was nothing compared to the clamor that had erupted from the hallway. Everyone turned their attention from what they were doing to the door, as If whatever was out there would enter the classroom.

Stein adjusted his glasses and made his way to the door, no doubt Black*Star had gotten himself into another fight, while killing time in the hallway. As Stein opened the door he was surprised to see Black*Star fly into the wall beside the door, he regained his footing quickly, kicking off the wall he hit for momentum, head-butting his opponent. Stein raised his brows in surprise to see Black*Star's head-butt connect with Marie's chest. The two fell in a heap against the opposing wall. Stein walked over and picked up Black*Star by the collar.

"At least they're soft…" Black*Star said in a daze, a single trail of blood escaping from one of his nostrils. Stein didn't recall Black*Star's nose getting hit hard enough in the impact to cause it to bleed. He threw the boy over his shoulder. Black*Star fell back, doing backward somersaults into the classroom, landing at Tsubaki's feet. Tsubaki sighed,

"Oh Black*Star..." too sad for the boy to say much else.

Stein offered a hand to Marie to help her up. She took it, thankful for the courtesy.

"Thanks." As she rose to her feet, brushing herself off she added, "Sorry, I got a bit lost." she put a finger to her chin in pondering as she asked, "Did I miss much?"

Stein turned away from the woman, and entered the classroom,

"No, I was about to call Spirit when you didn't show though."

When Maka heard that her eyes widened. Soul sneered,

"Aren't you glad she wasn't a no-show, Maka?"

Stein took his place at the front of the room in his chair. He lit a cigarette before calling attention to the front of the room,

"Alright, as I was saying, it seems everyone is having more trouble with Soul Resonance than I anticipated." He took a drag, "I'm a little surprised, and disappointed, but I suppose it can't be helped."

Marie paled at the man's comment,

"You're sort of harsh, Stein."

He shot a glare to her and she shut up.

"I've asked my partner Ms. Mjolnir to assist me today."

"Hey, isn't she a little old to be a 'Ms.'?" commented Black*Star cruelly. Marie could feel the sting of the comment as Oxford added,

"Sir, I thought Spirit was your partner why isn't he here?"

Maka shot a glare at Oxford who cowered behind his part of the desk.

"Enough." said Stein. Putting his cigarette out on the desk, "Pay attention, we'll try to go slowly maybe then you'll be able to see the concentration required for Soul Resonance."

Stein turned to Marie, she seemed a little broken from Black*Star's comment. He held her hand, she looked up in shock,

"Ready?" he asked. Marie clenched her free hand into a fist and nodded. In a swirl of light Marie turned into her basic weapon form, a hammer.

The students fidgeted, watching as their professor closed his eyes, his arms relaxed at his side. Maka furrowed her brows reading the wavelengths of the adults. They were extraordinary matching each other in capacity and slowly growing. Suddenly their wavelengths halted in expansion,

"Soul Resonance." said Stein simply. The students winced as a light burst forth from where the two stood. Wind rushed around the classroom and there was the buzz of electricity zipping around the room. Black*Star raised his brows slightly, maybe even he was a little impressed.

Stein pushed the rim of his glasses further up his nose; he could feel Marie's technique Izuna charging him, ready for battle. He looked down to the long black tendrils from the base of the hammer wrapped around his wrist she had shifted into a tonfa, the form she took while in this state.

Stein's gaze fell to the checkered floor. He felt amazing, unstoppable, he hadn't felt this way…probably since the last time he performed Soul Resonance with Marie. He heard Marie release a sigh, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Too bad they're only students, I wouldn't mind a match." Marie cooed. Stein contemplated this statement.

"Maka, Soul," Stein looked around the room, "Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Death the Kid and the Thompson Sisters, please follow me outside. Stein was about to leave the rest of the class when he added,

"The rest of you may watch from a distance, otherwise class is dismissed."

Stein held Marie's handle, the ebony grip warm and familiar. As he left the classroom he heard Marie ask,

"Can you just end class like that?"

Stein smirked, heading out into the courtyard of the school,

"I believe I just did." Stein pulled out his pack of cigarettes and, careful not to burn Marie, lit his cigarette. He inhaled deeply, looking at the small paper stick. The toxins it contained could never match the high or calming feel of resonating souls with Marie. How he ever though it could he had no idea.


End file.
